the_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Into The Hive
Security Notice As written by Kilaro Maltemus of the Kilaro High Council, Imperian Confederacy, coding signature: "In fire and flames". Foreword: This document is to be contained within the Primis Chamber in Ignipidus at all times, and not to be taken out by anyone not authorized by Kilaro Maltemus or Erthus Primis Major Ignithitus. The information contained within is highly sensitive, and destruction or loss of this document would be to the detriment of the entire Imperian Confederacy and beyond. It is by the insight gained within that we can stave off the hordes of the Hive Tyrant. End of notice. Research Notes: Cycle 6651.56-Covert-1 "This is research member Makava of the Terropidian Expeditionary Research Forces, beginning documentation of an organism which has been deemed the Hive Tyrant. We have an Erthus of Psionics with us in order to establish mental connections with any organisms we come across, and, supposedly, who can translate the language of them as well. As of yet, information has proved inconclusive as to whether the organisms-dubbed "Gauntlings"-are sentient at all. Now the official crap is out of the way, let's get down to business-the Hive Tyrant was seen attacking worlds just off our top most systems within our space, and we were sent here to track it. Apparently, we'll be seeing some gnarly things out here, but it can't be much worse than what Tyranis threw at us. So far as our records show, this thing's method of operation is to swarm positions with his tides of those little pink creatures. We haven't gotten a close look yet, but we dissected a dead organism we came across and it looks like these things operate out of a 'hive mind' deal, with synapse creatures who have mental abilities leading the swarms. The Erthus of Psionics-Nerrya-managed to replicate the synapse brainwave and we're hoping it'll give us some immunity to these swarms. Either way, we've got this virus adapted from a Tyranis creation which'll repel them, at least long enough to fall back, if necessary. The prize fish here, though, isn't the creatures, but the Hive Tyrant. If we wanted an easy look at some of these things, we'd go off to one of their hive worlds. By jumping onto the head of their swarms, we'll hopefully get some documentation of the Tyrant himself. Well, amend that, actually-we're not sure if it's a male, and I've got to keep things at least partially professional for an accurate record. Who knows-Maltemus might be looking this over in a few cycles, with myself sitting comfortably in one of those mansion huts they reserve for the really useful Makori. I can see the sights now... Addendum on that, shouldn't talk about my ambitions in these. Anyway-We've set up camp near a small mountain pass we think will give us a good enough view of their swarm without getting too close. Nerrya has been training the other Makori in the research group to follow her uniformly so that the other creatures don't sense us if we decide to get up close and personal. Personally-I'll be fine observing from afar. Tomorrow, we'll be hitting the dusty trail and working our way up to set up the equipment. We've got about eight or nine cycles before they get here, and I'll probably skip recording on those ones, as I doubt much of interest will happen. Anything else interest I'll note down at the end of here. End of record." Addendum A Cycle 6651.58: "We found a bunch of dead villagers on the way to our setup spot. No idea what killed them, but analysis showed it wasn't one of those creatures probably. Actually, the eggheads are pretty good at their job, so I'm not going to second guess it. I'm a camera man and a scribe, not a researcher." Addendum B Cycle 6651.62: "We set up the equipment, and some weird green clouds started coming in at the end of the sixth cycle. Narrya can sense some mental whatnots, so I reckon these clouds are from the swarm. We've hightailed it back to our mountain crevice and our recording equipment is set up." Addendum C Cycle 6651.64: "The swarm has started to come in sight of the recording equipment, but I can't view the footage until after they've passed. I've got nothing to record until I've got footage and information from the lab Makori, so I'll be quiet here for a few cycles." Intersection: Maltemus' Notes, 1 So far as I can see, this Makara fellow isn't quite accustomed to the serious recording styles, but nevertheless, his insight is fascinating. He was right about my examining of this document. Perhaps not so much about his accommodation. I looked forward to reading about the rest of his record, although the group of dead villagers perplexes me. I shall have to consult Terjoris and Galclaris as to their thoughts on the matter. Research Notes: Cycle 6651.69-Covert-2 "This is research member Makara of the Terropidian Expeditionary Research Forces, continuing documentation of an organism which has been deemed the Hive Tyrant. We have recovered footage regarding the modus operandi of the swarm and have begun an in-depth analysis. Information has begun to arise about the neurochemistry of the Gauntlings, as well as the swarm itself. Alright. Now-this footage is something to behold, by Custellus. Our recording equipment is top of the line, but even then it couldn't pick out individual creatures in this Tyrant's swarms. They were literally without number, but Narrya and the other lab Makori managed to pick out several key organisms who were larger than the rest-the synapse creatures they'd predicted. I've got to say, I shivered whilst watching the tape, and I would've shivered more to see them in person. Sadly, our vision was blocked by the green clouds, and our mountain lookout point turned out to be not so good after all. However, the best part about the recording was a brief look at who we believe to be the Hive Tyrant. The footage becomes filled with static when he waltzes in, but we still saw him in a fairly good view. The researchers have been going nuts over seeing him and coming up with all sorts of theories. They reckon his armor is made of chitin and bone or something-he looked like a colossal bug, if you ask me, so I reckon some kind of exoskeleton is probably the correct assumption. But hey, I'm a camera man and scribe. Back to the record-we got a good view at one other creature that we've dubbed the "brute" for now, as he's a chunky block of something ''who was the size of a tank. Narrya said she didn't think he was a synapse monster, though-the researchers suggested they're a sort of entourage for that Hive Tyrant fella damn it. Not a male. Tomorrow we're going to go collect some soil samples, then use our ship to catch up with them. We've got a beacon in the planet's atmosphere which is tracking the movements of their transportation creatures (so far as we can tell, they ''are alive) so that we'll know when it's time to mosey on over to the next planet on their hit list. It'll probably take us a few cycles to get soil samples and, let's face it, it won't be very interesting. I'll add edits to the end of this part as we find things like last time, and I'll record another entry once we're set up elsewhere. End of record." Addendum A Cycle 6651.70: "We got some soil samples and apparently these gauntlings sweat slime wherever they go. It's disgusting how intrigued the eggheads are in it, but who cares-at least I don't have to touch it." Addendum B Cycle 6651.72: "This slime is a sort of digestive juice, apparently, but why these creatures are sweating it everywhere the lab techs have no idea. They're putting it together with some other information we have on it, and hopefully they'll have something worth mentioning out of it." Addendum C Cycle 6651.73: "Goddamn. They compared it with samples found on planets these things have been on before and it turns out their hive fleet kind of 'devours' the planet once the swarm is done with it. By that, they seem to mean all organic matter, water and valuable elements are completely absorbed, leaving the rocky husk behind. Well-this is all theory, of course, but the researchers want to hang around after the swarm is set to leave, now, to try and record some of this. Guess I'll be the first camera man to record a dead planet." Intersection: Maltemus' Notes, 2 What occurs throughout most of this article is intriguing indeed, but the last point in particular is a cause for concern, especially given how close they managed to get to Magnus Imperus before they were halted. I must talk to Flutalius regarding this-she should hopefully have some method of neutralizing this digestive substance for if the swarms ever awoke again. I must remain vigilant in my notes, and I shall continue grimly onward to observe what Makara has seen. Research Notes: Cycle 6651.76-Covert-3 "This is research member Makara of the Terropidian Expeditionary Research Forces, continuing documentation of an organism which has been deemed the Hive Tyrant. Following discovery as to the nature of the planet-killing swarm, we have begun evacuation procedures and activated stealth modules to observe the consuming of the planet from orbit. On we go-we gathered up the inhabitants of the only village on the planet and sent them on their way. The eggheads wanted to set up some soil analysis devices, see if they can gain any readings of the planet mid-digestion. Meanwhile, I've been sitting around recording odd things beginning to happen with the planet-such as a patch of grass which was entirely dead compared to grass not three feet away. Animals we observed in troves before have begun disappearing altogether, and Narrya is plagued by voices she says are from the planet itself. Regardless, we've prepped our ship for launch, and we'll hopefully be taking off this evening. I'm expecting the bulk of these particular notes to come from the additions I'll be making as things progress. One thing of interest, actually-one of the researchers has gone missing recently and we've been trying to find him. Narrya reckons he just got overexcited with placing down some observational equipment and that he'll be back before we need to leave. I suppose she must be right-what idiot would like to share a planet with these things? Anyhow-here's the end of this short bulk notes section. See the first addendum (inevitably) for some more information." Addendum A Cycle 6651.77: "The researcher still hasn't shown up, and we're two cycles away from needing to leave. Narrya has grown worried and went out on a wider search circle, being more prepared for danger. We stayed back at the ship and made sure we were ready to get out of here at a moment's notice. The green clouds have come back into view, and far out surveillance gadgets have started picking up the odd organism here and there." Addendum B Cycle 6651.78: "Narrya found the researcher, or what's left of the poor bastard, half-digested by this pool of green acid in the ground. The lab boys checked it out, and it's effectively a heavily concentrated version of the digestive juices sweated by the general creatures. We've started observing more of these pools forming, and it looks like our time has just about ran out. We've begun pre-flight measures and will take off next cycle." Addendum C Cycle 6651.79: "We've had to leave much earlier than expected because those creatures caught up more easily than we thought they would. We've broken atmosphere now and the cloaking drive has allowed us to remain undetected-we're setting up shop on the dark side of one of the natural satellites. Hopefully, this'll aid in masking our signature from those things." Addendum D Cycle 6651.83: "I don't know what to say in this record. It took more four full cycles to record the entire process, but if I hadn't recorded it, I don't think I'd have believed what my eyes were seeing. For the purposes of a full record, I will have to note it down here. At first, the planet just sort of turned...green. The researchers detected a sharp decrease in the usually neutral pH of the soil, meaning it was more acidic, and it began to disintegrate the very tissue of the planet. Then...it began. Hundreds of smaller swarm ships, pink and riddled with tentacles, spikes, and all sorts of natural anatomy began to form a sphere around the planet. These things were still huge, but they all began glowing green as well. Then came along three absolutely colossal creatures-the size of moons, these things were-which arranged themselves in a rough triangle around the planet's horizontal equator. When they were in position, the larger creatures absorbed the smaller ones, and through gaps in the sphere we could see the planet wearing away. Eventually, the larger creatures broke off and disappeared, and all that was left of the planet was an empty, lifeless husk. I could hardly believe it-we'd been there not five cycles earlier-and now, this planet once considered a rich frontier to develop colonies would have difficulty supporting a group of Skull zombies. After all that, I need a shot of Molikong brandy. End of log." Intersection: Maltemus' Notes, 3 Upon reading Makara's latest notes, I now see why the team of Erthus dispatched to retrieve them was so horrified upon their return. These creatures are an intergalactic menace, and surely one of the greatest foes of our time. I do not envy Makara and his compatriots-to be in such hostile and insanity-driven conditions cannot be pleasant, for certain. I must forge on-whatever is left of these notes, all of it must be read and understood to ensure our continued survival. Research Notes: Cycle 6651.86-Covert-4 "This is research member Makra of the Terropidian Expeditionary Research Forces, continuing research on-you know what? To hell with this. I'm a dead man anyway. When we left the planet to try and follow the hive fleet, the psionic Erthus just...screamed. She fell to the floor and started writhing uncontrollably-saying her mind was under attack. We did everything we could, but eventually she stopped squirming. Now we were an Erthus down. The researchers sent off an emergency beacon, but our scans showed it never went out, and we started noticing the hive fleet taking an interest in us. Without the Erthus to imitate their synaptic patterns, we were no longer invisible, and within a few short minutes the ship reported we were caught in some kind of tractor beam. I say tractor beam-it was just a tentacle dangling from one of the ships which held us in place. As I write this, we're being pulled closer to their ship, and all the equipment has started going to hell. The researchers brought some weaponry with them, but I honestly don't think it's worth the effort. I'm just happy I got good with that one girl back home, because, you know, I don't think I'm coming back. Scraping has just started against the outer hull. Our shields and Magnum Steel plating should hold them for a while, but when the power cuts out from whatever siphoning they're doing, we're dead men. I estimate maybe one cycle, or two, before it's time to wave goodbye. I'm going to hold off on sending these for now-maybe one more addendum-and then I'll have to compress them and transmit them digitally on every waveband I can. Here's to hoping another research party won't go dark." Addendum A Cycle 6651.87: Well, this is it. The power finally cut out, and the scraping has gotten a hell of a lot closer. I can't risk not compressing the notes-there's too much of value here to let it go to waste. Tarrizon, if you see this-thank you. You've been a brother to us and all Makori of earth, and we couldn't have achieved as much as we have without you. To Nareene, I really thought I'd settle down with you, but I guess you'll have to find someone a little more alive. I'm grabbing a rifle after this-it may be pointless, but I'll fight to the death like any good Makori of earth. Just like Tarrizon taught us. Goodbye, and whoever reads over this, don't let our deaths be in vain. Intersection: Maltemus' Notes, 4 Makara's sacrifice was made in the effort to protect the Confederacy and the innocent within its confines. His final plea will not go unanswered. With the information stored within, the images and biological references, our research and development teams should most definitely find a way to combat this terrifying form of combat. I have been following protocol and been making notes without reading forwards, but I break it slightly in commenting my surprise that there are additional pages after this last one. Perhaps notes by other readers prior to myself? I suppose we shall see. I AM TYRANT What foolish creature/food that found our hive/collective...his curiosity/knowledge has meant his demise/feeding. This 'Confederacy' would resist/flee us? No, we shall hunt/predator our prey, and there shall be no escape/peace. I am the Hive Tyrant, Zak'Kalamas, and my name/birthright shall be your reckoning/apocalypse. Final Intersection: Maltemus' Notes, 5 Most intriguing and worrying indeed. That the Tyrant itself found these notes and added to them suggests some hazard I cannot yet predict. If it is aware we know of their methods, then perhaps we shall have to learn all that much harder to find suitable countermeasures. I only hope we needn't send another scouting and research party-I fear we would have some less fortunate attempts at finding volunteers. For now, I shall leave these notes in the care of the rest of the Kilaro-perhaps with their unique insight, we shall see what may come of it. The Tyrant, this Zak'Kalamas, is not a threat to be underestimated. "In fire and flames." Notes closed. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Stories